Till death do us apart
by Lady Kurama
Summary: It's mainly about Kurama and Botan's wedding. See what they have to go through to get their dream wedding. Pairing:KuramaBotan YusukeKeiko KuwabaraYukina KoenmaShizuru HieiHinageshi. COMPLETED
1. Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Title: Till Death Do Us Apart

Pairing: Kurama/Botan  
  
Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Lady-Kurama

Summary: Botan and Kurama are getting married.

Botan was sitting on her window sill looking outside. The sun was coming down and soon Kurama and the others were going to be there. Tonight was very special for her and her best friends, Keiko and Yukina. Their boyfriends had left two months ago on their latest mission and tonight was the night they finally come home to them.

Botan was ecstatic. She hadn't seen her beloved fox for two months. She missed him so much. She remembered when he left and the promise he made to her.

**_Flashback_**

**_Botan sat on Kurama's bed. She was on the verge of tears. He had to leave for another dangerous mission. She hated it. She knew that it was his job but she worried so much about him. She wished he could refuse and stay with her instead._**

**_"Do you really have to go?" she asked._**

**_"You know, I do."_**

**_"But I don't like it when you put your life on the line."_**

**_"Honey, we already talk about that."_**

**_"At least let me come with you."_**

**_"No, you can't come with me. My enemies would try to hurt you and I can't let that happen."_**

**_She knew he was right. Since they started seeing each other, Botan had been getting stalked by random strangers most of them were Kurama's enemies trying to get to him trough her._**

**_"Love, try to understand why I can't let you come with me." He said, sitting down next to her. _**

**_Botan moved closer to him and snuggled against him._**

**_"I know but I just want to be with you." She said._**

**_"I know you to be with me and I want to be with you too but if you come with me, you might get seriously. At least if you stay here, I'll know you'll be safer."_**

**_"I know."_**

**_"I love you, Botan. You're my life. You're my strength and my weakness. I don't know what I'll do if anything happen to you."_**

**_"Fine, I'll stay but promise me you'll come back soon."_**

**_"I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise."_**

**_Then he kissed her._**

**_End of Flashback_**

"So, Botan what are you going to wear tonight?" Keiko asked.

"I'm not sure. What about you?"

"A black pleated skirt and a pink t-shirt."

"That's cute. What about you, Yukina?"

"I'm going to wear this dress."

This **_"dress"_** was a knee-high blue dress with floral print. It was really cute.

"Well what do you say we get ready?" Keiko said.

"Sure. You guys can have your shower first." Botan said.

"Alright." Keiko answered.

While her friends get took their showers, Botan raid her closet for something decent to wear. Despite the fact that her closet was full of expensive designer clothes, nothing suited her mood. She finally settled on a short blue denim skirt and a white t-shirt. She heard her friends came out of the bathroom.

Once she was in the bathroom, she decided to take a bath instead. Since the guys were arriving for another forty minutes. Dinner was already cooked and was shimmering in the oven to keep it warm. She soaked in the tub for about twenty minutes then toweled herself dry. She went back to her room, dressed in her bathrobe. She sat in front of her dresser and blow dried her hair. While doing that, she used a round brush to add volume and some curls. When she was done, she applied light makeup to her face.

While their friend was getting ready upstairs, Keiko and Yukina decided to set the table. They were in the middle of it when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Yukina said.

Yukina quickly answered the door. It was Kurama.

"Hi, Kurama-kun."

"Hey, Yukina, how are you?"

"I'm great. How about you?"

"Where's my vixen?"

"She's in her room. Why don't you go up and see her. I know she's to see you."

"So am I."

On his way upstairs, Kurama stopped and chatted with Keiko. When he arrived at her door, he found it locked. Being the gentleman that he was, he knocked first.

"Come in." she said.

He slowly pushed the door opened. And there she was, standing in front of her mirror, fixing her hair. In his opinion, she looked downright sexy and the clothes she was wearing didn't help the matter either. The short blue denim skirt showed off her long, tanned legs. Her white t-shirt emphasized the slimness of her tiny waist and accentuated her bosom.

"So, what you think?" she said, her eyes still fixed on the mirror.

"I think you look beautiful." He said.

"Kurama?"

From her reaction, she obviously thought it was someone else.

"Hi, love."

Next thing he knew, she threw herself at him and he caught her in his arms. God, he missed her so much.

"I can't believe you're here." She said.

"I'm here. I came back just like I promised."

"Yes, you did."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too."

He lowered his head and planted a kissed on her lips. She returned it in kind. The kiss deepened and went for a few more minutes. They finally pulled away for air. They were so happy to be together.

"You're not leaving anytime soon, are you?" she asked.

"No, there's something important I must do first."

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Alright."

Their euphoric moment was soon interrupted by their friends calling them down to eat. Yusuke and Kuwabara were there, too. Botan said hi to them and chitchatted for a while before they moved to the dining room for dinner.

Dinner went perfectly. The food was delicious and the company was great. They talked and laughed with each other. The guys said little about their latest mission but the girls didn't mind. They were just glad they were back home safe and sound. After dinner, Botan shooed her guest into the living room while she took care of the dishes.

"Can I help?" Her boyfriend asked.

"Sure."

They empty out the dishes then put them in the dishwasher. They did the same with the glasses and silverware. Once they were done, they decided to join their friends in the living room.

"You guys are just in time for the movie." Yusuke said.

"What are we watching?" Kurama asked.

**_"Something Gotta Give."_**

They sat down in the empty couch. The movie was pretty good. It was very funny and really enjoyed it.

After the movie, they bid their friends good night. Kurama stayed behind to help clean up and because he wanted to talk to his girlfriend about something important. He found her in the kitchen. She smiled when he entered the room.

"Hey."

"Hi, love."

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm all set."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go sit in the living room."

She turned the kitchen lights off and followed him into the living room. The atmosphere was perfect for what Kurama had in mind. The lights were dim and the radio could be heard in the background. He thanked whoever had left in on. Botan sat on the couch, cross-legged. Kurama stood there watching as she removed the biding in her hair. The mass of blue curls tumbled down her shoulders. Framing her face and made her look even more beautiful.

"Love, can we talk?"

"Ummm…sure."

He moved from where he was standing and sat in front of her on the coffee table.

"We've been going out for two years now and each day that passes I grew to love you more and more. You became the better part of me. The part that knows how to love and enjoyed life to the fullest and I'll cherish that part of me till the end of time."

"As much as I'm enjoying this, what are you getting at?" she said.

He chuckled.

"What I really want to say is I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And would you marry me?"

"You're kidding right."

"That wasn't the answer that I wanted and no I'm not joking. I'm serious."

Shock didn't even begin to cover the state she was in right now. She loved Kurama and nothing could make her happier than to be his wife. But she couldn't bring herself to say yes. She had dream of this moment for so long and now that it was finally here, she didn't know what to say.

"Botan, I really love you and I want to be with you forever, please say you'll marry me?"  
"Oh, love, of course I'll marry you."

He pulled her to him and hugged her to him.

"You made so happy."

"You deserve to be happy. You deserve a lot of things."

"I won't need anything as long as I have you."

They kissed and when they pulled apart, Kurama pulled out a velvet box and presented to her. Inside, laid the most beautiful ring, she ever saw. A gorgeous engagement ring with a solitary diamond.

"Oh! My God, it's beautiful."

"I've picked out of for you. If you don't like it, we can get something else."

"No, I love it. I love you."

"I love you too, my beautiful vixen."


	2. Annoucement

Chapter II: Announcement.  
  
The following day, Kurama picked up Botan at her apartment at noon. They were going over his mother's house for lunch. They were also planning on telling his parents about their engagement. When they arrived at the house, Kurama parked his car in the driveway and went around the car to open the door for his fiancée.  
  
"You're ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He took her hand and led her to the door. He knocked first. His mother was the one that answered the door.  
  
"Good afternoon, Shuichi. Hello, Botan dear."  
  
"Hi, mom."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Minamino."  
  
She stepped out of the way and ushered the couple inside the house.  
  
"Where are Father and little Shuichi?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Your father is upstairs and little Shuichi is out. He has basketball practice."  
  
"Oh! I was hoping he'll be here."  
  
"Oh! Well. Come on, lunch will be ready in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay!" Kurama said.  
  
"Oh! Botan dear, I have for you."  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Wait right here and I'll get it."  
  
Shiori left and went upstairs. Kurama took Botan's hands and led her into the living room. The both sat down on the couch. He took her hand and examined her fingers. Botan wasn't wearing her ring because they didn't want his parents to find out until after they had lunch. He kissed her fingers and she blushed.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to do this." He said.  
  
"Do what?" a voice asked behind them.  
  
They turned around to Shiori's husband standing in the threshold.  
  
"Hello, dad." Kurama said.  
  
"Hi, Shuichi. It's nice to see you, Botan." His dad said.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Minamino." She answered back.  
  
At the moment, Shiori came back and handed Botan a small box. She opened it to find an exquisite silver charm bracelet. She too\k it out and hold it in front of her.  
  
"It's beautiful. Thank you." She said.  
  
"You welcome, dear. I'm not the only one who deserves credit. The ladies help too." Shiori tell her.  
  
"That's so nice of them." Botan whispered.  
  
"What ladies?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Don't you know? Botan had been helping me and my friends with charity work." Shiori explained.  
  
"Really? She didn't mention it." Kurama said.  
  
"She comes over every Saturday and we would spend the whole day working on whatever project we had. But I'm especially grateful to her for helping us with our last project."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"We wanted to raised fifteen hundred dollars for the orphanage. They absolutely need a new building. And thanks to your girlfriend you raised more money then what we were planning."  
  
"How much money did you raise?"  
  
"Six thousand dollars."  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed."  
  
"And most of it was because of her." Shiori explained.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Botan said, blushing.  
  
"Don't listen to her. She charmed everyone with that smile of hers." Shiori laughed.  
  
"Yeah! It's kind of hard to resist that smile." Kurama agreed.  
  
Mr. Minamino had disappeared in the kitchen to set their table and served lunch. A few minutes later, he called everyone to the table. While they ate, they engaged in conversation.  
  
"So, Shuichi, how long before you'll have to go in another mission?" his father asked.  
  
"Not anytime soon."  
  
"Do you think you can help me with the company? Your mother and I are planning on taking vacation and since you're here I was hoping you'll take over for me. At least for a while."  
  
"Of course, dad."  
  
Kurama's parents didn't know that he was a Rekai Tentai or a demon for that matter. But since he had chosen secret services as his minor in college, they thought he just worked for the government. And since Koenma paid him for his job, he was never broke and beside when he was home, he worked as a CEO for his dad. Even if he was, his fiancée made enough money to support him.  
  
When they started going out, Koenma had made Botan a human even though she still has her powers. He had given her a background as to explain where she came from. As far as everybody knew, she grew up in Japan. Her parents were both dead. She went to Kurama's university and that's how they met. While he had actually majored in Business Administration, she had chosen Modeling as her career. And she was pretty famous all over the country.  
  
"I know you're not supposed to talk about your mission but how did it go. Did you get hurt?" his mother asked.  
  
"The mission went okay and I'm fine, mother."  
  
Before long they were done with their lunch. Since it was such a beautiful day outside, they decided to have tea on the patio. His mom made them cinnamon apple flavored tea. They talked for a while then Kurama decided to cut to the chase.  
  
"Mom, dad; Botan and I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it, Shuichi?" His father asked.  
  
He took a deep breathe and said:  
  
"We're getting married." He said.  
  
"Oh my! Did you hear that? They finally getting married." She said, turning to her husband.  
  
"I heard, dear. Well, congratulation, you two."  
  
"Thanks, dad."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Minamino."  
  
He hugged both of them and then Shiori did the same. Shiori was still glowing. She looked so excited and happy.  
  
"I never thought I'll see this day. My son is finally getting married." Shiori whispered.  
  
"Yeah, mom. I'm getting married to the most wonderful person in the world." Kurama smiled.  
  
"Do I get to plan the wedding?" Shiori asked.  
  
"Of course, you do." Botan said to her future mother-in-law.  
  
"Oh my! This is so exciting. Shuichi and Botan are getting married and I get to planned the wedding. And before you know, I will have grand- children."  
  
"Woaw, mom. Slow down. You're getting way ahead of yourself." Kurama said.  
  
"What do you want kids?" Shiori asked, worriedly.  
  
"Of course, I do but not right now. We haven't even get married yet."  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
"So when is the wedding?" his father asked.  
  
"We're not sure. But it's definitely going to be next year in April."  
  
They talked more about the wedding and after much persuasion; they agreed to hire a wedding planner to help Shiori with all the planning. Next stop, they went over Yusuke's house. To their surprise, everyone was there even Koenma and Hinageshi.  
  
"How come we weren't invited to the party?" asked Botan.  
  
Before anyone could answered, Botan felt someone touching her hands. It was Yukina.  
  
"Oh! Botan, I love your ring." She said.  
  
"That's not just any ring. It's an engagement.... You're getting married?" Keiko burst.  
  
Before she knew it, she was surrounded by all the girls.  
  
"So, Botan-san, are you really getting married?" Hinageshi asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Botan said.  
  
"That's so exciting." Shizuru said.  
  
"So when is the wedding?" Yukina said.  
  
In the other corner, Kurama was receiving his share of congratulations.  
  
"So when did all this happen?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Last night. I asked her to marry me and she agreed." Kurama told them  
  
"That's great. You guys make such a great couple." Kuwabara complimented.  
  
In the corner, Kurama heard his fiancée asked her friend sot be her bridesmaid. The girls screamed in response.  
  
"I hate when they do that." Said Hiei.  
  
"Well, I guess that makes you guys my best men."  
  
They all smiled. The girls left the corner and came to mingle with the guys. Hinageshi went around and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. At first, it was kind of weird to see Hiei and Hinageshi together in a romantic way. But after a while they had gotten used to it. Next to Kurama and Botan, they were they were the second cutest couple ever.  
  
Kurama, in the other hand, had his arms wrapped around his fiancée. He looked over at her. She looked so beautiful and happy. He was determined to give her the ultimate dream wedding. He will do anything to make her happy. He'll moved heaven and earth if he have too.  
  
Author's note: This is the latest chapter of "Till death do us apart." Please review and let me know what you think. And for those of you who are interesting, I'm giving you a chance to be in my story. You will play the role of Botan and Kurama's wedding planner. All you have to do is fill out this information:  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Physical description:  
  
Personality:  
  
Why do you want to be the wedding planner?  
  
Rules: the character must be fictional. No real information.  
  
And thank you for the reviews. 


	3. Bridal Shower

**Chapter III: Bridal shower...**

A week before the wedding...

The last eight months had been absolutely perfect. Crazy but perfect. Botan and her fiancé spent most of their time planning their wedding together. With the help of his parents and their friends, they managed to reserve everything they needed for the big day. Since Botan wanted a big wedding, they decided to book a church, a huge reservation hall. She wanted everything to match with her dress; from flowers to tablecloths. Since money wasn't an issue, Kurama gave in to her every whim. After all, he swore to give her her dream wedding.

Today, Botan and her bridesmaids were going to see her designer. She needed to take some measurement to make that the girls hadn't gain or lost any weight. Keiko drove them. Once they got there, they found Raven in front waiting for them. Raven was the one that design Botan's wedding gown and the girls' dresses. She was slim woman with short blond hair and baby blue eyes. She was a pretty down-to-earth kind of person. Botan had chosen her to design her dress after she had seen the dresses she had designed previously. They were breathtaking.

"Hey girls." Raven said.

"Hi, Raven." Everyone answered.

"Well come right this way. I have your dresses waiting for you."

The girls followed her in the dressing room. She handed them their dress. They each went into a boot and put them on. Botan was the first to come out.

"So?" she asked.

Raven examined her for a minute, turning her around to get a better look.

"You've lost weight."

Raven tugged at the side to emphasize her point.

"Really? I didn't notice."

"See; the dress doesn't sit on you."

"Would that be a problem?"

"Not really. You will probably return to your normal weight once all the planning is done. But if that's not the case, we will just have to fix it."

"Okay."

"Don't worry, Botan. The dress would still look beautiful."

"Alright."

After Raven finished with Botan, she checked the others. Apparently the girls' dresses were fine. After they changed back to their regular clothing, they say good bye to Raven. They made an appointment to come back the day before the wedding.

"Can we get some lunch before we go to the church?" Shizuru asked.

They all agreed. They stopped at a nearby restaurant and order lunch. After lunch, they made their way to the church for rehearsal. They had started a month ago. They had to go to the church every Saturday at two for rehearsal. The guys had to do it too so they weren't surprise when to find them there. But Botan was surprise that her fiancé wasn't there.

"Where is Kurama?" she asked Yusuke.

"I don't know."

At that moment, her cell phone rang.

"Excuse me."  
She went outside and quickly answered when she read Kurama's number.

"Where are you?"

"Well, hello to you too, love."

"Sorry." She sighed.

"That's okay. As for where I am, I'm at the office. I'll be running a little late."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah! Everything is fine look I have to go. I'll see you in ten."

"Okay, bye."

"Oh! And Botan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

She smiled and then turned off her phone. She didn't want it to ring while she was in the church.

"So Where's Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

"Don't tell me he ditched you already." Yusuke teased.

"Yusuke, don't let my wedding day be your funeral." She warned.

"So where's the groom?" asked their wedding planner.

"He'll be here in a minute. We can start with the bridesmaids and the best men."

"Alright. Everyone take your places."

Even though, his mother had insisted on planning the wedding, Kurama had hired a wedding planner to help with all the work. She was pretty good at her job so Botan didn't complain...much.

Botan sat down and watch as Natalie, the wedding planner instructed them on how to walk and where to stand.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurama showed up.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked her.

"No, you didn't."

"Great."

He kissed her.

"Now that the groom is here, we can all do the rehearsal together." The wedding planner said.

For the next half hour, they rehearsed the movements. Everybody followed the instruction and everything went great.

Before they went home, Kurama and his fiancée took care of some lat minutes details. They wanted everything to go perfectly. They didn't want to be stressed out before their wedding. Even though the wedding was three weeks away.  
  
Kurama woke up early the following morning. Botan was still sleeping next to him. He turned on his side and faced his fiancée and soon-to-be wife. He caressed her face and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so lucky to have you." He murmured.

He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He did his business then brushed his teeth. He then went downstairs and decided to wake his lover with breakfast._** "What should I make for breakfast?"**_ he thought. _**"Ummm...I know...Botan loves cinnamon swirl French toasts."**_ He quickly prepared the food. He set the food on a plate then added some fruits and orange juice and brought the tray upstairs. Kurama quietly opened the door. Botan was still sleeping soundly. He put the tray down on the night table then climbed into bed.

"Botan..."

"Mmmm..."

"Wake up, love."

"I don't wanna..."

"Come on, love. I made you breakfast."

She turned on her side and pulled her pillow over her head. Kurama smiled. She would have to wake up one way or the other even and besides, he woke so hard to make this breakfast for her. He leaned and pulled the pillow off her head and kissed her cheeks. He continued with his administration by showering her face with kisses. He nibbled on her ears and she moaned. He in turn kissed the corner of her mouth. She turned her face to give better access but he stopped. She must have sensed that he wasn't going to continue what he was doing because she opened her eyes. He smirked at her and she pouted.

"Good morning, my love." He smiled.

"Morning."

"I made you breakfast. Would you like to eat now?"

"Alright."

She sat and he put the tray down on her lap. He watched as she ate her breakfast slowly.

"Kurama?"

"Uh?"

"Do you want to eat with me?"

"If that's what you want."

She cut a piece of toast and brought it to his lips. Before he could bite into it she put in her mouth.

"Why did you do that for?" he asked.

"Payback."

He smiled. The next bite she gave him made it to his mouth. They finished their breakfast in no time. Botan brought the dishes downstairs while Kurama took a shower. She put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and went back upstairs to clean up her room. After her chores, she took a shower.

Later that morning, they sat in the living-room, talking.

"So what's on your agenda for today?" he asked.

"Bridal shower."

"What?"

"Your mom and the girls are having a bridal shower party for me."

"What time?"

"At three."

"Are you leaving early?"

"Your mother said that I'm not supposed to be there until three. The party is supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh, I see. So what would you like to do in the meantime?"

"Can we have a picnic by the lake?"

"I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you."

She smiled.

_**   
  
**_ A few hours later, they were on their way to the lake. It was a beautiful day outside. It was sunny and clear but it was cool. Botan looked out of the window as the scenery passed by. She really liked the country side of the city. She wondered what it looked like at night. With no city lights, you could probably see the stars with out needing a telescope. It would be really lovely.

"We'll there in a minute, okay." Kurama said.

She turned her head and smiled.

"Okay."

Like he said, they were at the lake a few minutes later. They pick their picnic spot. It was under a huge sakura tree. They spread out the picnic blanket and take out the food. Once they were satisfied, they sat down and ate. Much later, they were laying side by side on the blanket.

"You know I have seen your dress yet." He said.

"It's going to be a surprise but trust me it's really beautiful."

"I'm sure it is. You have pretty good taste when it comes to clothes."

"Really? I'd say I have pretty good taste when it comes to other things too."

"Well, you do have a pretty good taste in food, music, books."

"Well thanks but that wasn't exactly what I was referring to."

"Then what were you referring to?"

"I was referring to you."

"Me?"

"Yeah! You're perfect for me in everyway. You'll be such a wonderful husband."

"And you're perfect for me too. You and I balance each other."

Botan pondered on his last words. What kind of wife would she be? Would she be good at it? Or will she a horrible wife?

"Kurama, do you think I'll make a good wife?"

"Of course, my love. You'll make a great wife, a beautiful one too."

"You really think so."

"No, I don't think so."

"No?" "I know so."

"Thanks. You really know how to boost my ego." She smiled.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I wasn't trying to boost your ego. I was telling the truth. You'll make a great wife."

Time passed too fast for the two lovers. Soon, they had to go back. It was almost three and Botan had to be at her bridal shower. She wanted to take a shower and change her clothes before they went over his mother's house. Kurama drove them back to her apartment. While she was in the shower, he sat in the living-room watching TV. He wasn't really paying attention to it. He was more preoccupied with thoughts of his fiancée. He wondered if she would like the gift he brought for her.

He wondered if she would like the gift he brought for her. He heard the water stooped and a few minutes later, Botan came out. She was dresses casually in blue jeans and white tank top. Her cerulean hair was down.

"I'm done." She said.

"Would you mind if we stop by my apartment. There's something I need to get."

"Sure, it's no problem."

"Thanks, Love."

The stop at his apartment was short. He left sitting in the living while he looked for something in his bedroom. When he came out, he was wearing a new shirt and was holding a box.

"This is for you."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and find out."

The box was wrapped in silver paper. It wasn't heavy either. She wondered what it could be. Unable to wait any longer, she removed the wrapping paper. In it was a thin silver chain with an amethyst jewel.

"Woaw…it's gorgeous."

"I take that you like it."

"A lot, thank you."

She hugged him then they kissed. They left soon after for the bridal shower.

Author's note: that's only part of the chapter. I promise to update soon. Thanks to all you who left me a review especially Kurama and Botan Lover. You're awesome. Thanks again and don't forget to review…


	4. Last Minute detail

**Chapter IV: Last Minute details…**

Botan sat in her living room eating. It was crowded with the bridal gifts she received last night. The party last night was so much fun. Shiori and her bridesmaids had planned so many things for her. Shiori had so many great ideas for wedding. They made a quilt last night. They each had to decorate a square with their favorite things about her and Kurama. Let's just there were a lot of blue and red in there. It seemed that everyone liked the color of their hair. The quilt was beautiful nonetheless. She had received a lot of other gifts. For one thing, she and Kurama won't have to go shopping for their new house. She was surprised to see that they got everything they put on their wedding registry.

Botan finished her breakfast and tried to put some order in the living room. She stacked the gift boxes on top of each other trying to make some legroom. She piled them all in a corner of the room. With that done, she went back to her room and shower. She didn't have anything in her agenda, so she just stayed home and relaxed. God knows she needed it. Her wedding was in two days. She was terrified but excited at the same time. In three days, she's going to be Mrs. Minamino. The thought both thrilled and scared her.

She flopped down the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channel. At this time of the day, there was nothing on. She decided to watch some cartoons. Half way through, her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hi, love. What are you up?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing. Just sitting here watching TV."

"Want to come over? We can be bored together."

"Sure. I'll be right there."

"Great. See you in a few minutes."

"Okay."

She turned off her phone. She grabbed a sweater in her closet, a few other things and made her way to her boyfriend's apartment.

Kurama opened the door for her when she got there. He was dressed casually in blue jeans and black button down shirt. His hair looked as perfect as always.

"Hey."

"Hi."

He kissed her sweetly and invited her in. Botan followed him to the living room. They both sat down. Kurama then noticed that she was holding something.

"What do you got there?" he asked

"It's a scrapbook. I was hopping you could help me finish it."

"Sure."

"Do you have any pictures we can add in there?"

"Sure. I'm sure I have some."

He stood up and went to his room. He returned with a box. He handed it to her. it was filled with pictures of them, their friends and families. They sat on the floor. Botan had brought supplies to finished scrapbook. They carefully went thought the pictures, selecting the ones that meant the most to them. They wanted to captures the memories from the first time they met. To them, the scrapbook was they journey through life.

They had dinner at his apartment. He cooked for them. After that, they just sat there in each other's arm. They didn't say anything, just enjoying the silence and each other. They didn't have to say anything. They knew what they were both feeling. They knew that the other was thinking about their wedding and they both could not wait.

They had come so far; overcame so much to be with each other. There was only one thing left to do. One last step to take and they will be husband and wife. To them, it couldn't happen soon enough.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"A little."

She nodded.

"Do you want to have kids?" he asked.

They had never talked about children before. Botan did want to have kids.

"A house full." She said.

He laughed softly.

"Me too."



Botan woke three hours after she went to bed. It was only five in the morning. There was nothing to do and she needed something to do. Today was the day and she was nervous. Today was the day she finally becomes Mrs. Shuichi Minamino alias Lady Youko Kurama.

She got up from the bed and ventured in the kitchen since she couldn't get back to sleep in her current state. Since there was nothing she could do to calm herself, she did the only thing that always helped in this situation. She bakes. In three hours flat, the kitchen was filled with a delicious aroma. The table was overflowing with sugar and chocolate ship cookies, brownies, cupcakes. She even made her special Devil's Delight chocolate cake. By then the kitchen was a mess. She had flour in her hair. Chocolate smidges on her cheeks but she was feeling a lot better. She was about to clean up when the doorbell rang. Thinking that it might be her bridesmaids, she rushed to answer. She soon discovered that it was her fiancé, Kurama, at the door.

"Kurama? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to pick you up." He said, whipping her face with his fingers.

"Pick me for what?"

"We have rehearsal dinner in an hour and half."

"Then why are you here so early not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I wanted to spend some time with you."

"Oh! You want to come in then?"

"Actually I was hoping we could go for a walk."

"Sure. Let me change first."

"Okay."

They went inside. Botan made a beeline for the bathroom. She jumped in the shower and quickly shampooing her hair and washed herself clean. She toweled her hair dry then got dressed. Kurama was standing in the threshold of the kitchen when she came out.

"You've been busy." He said looking at the food she made.

"I was just bored." She said.

"I'll say you were worried. You only cook out of control when you're worried."

"Okay. You got me."

"What were you worrying about?" he asked.

"Everything I guess."

He moved from where he was standing, took her hand in his and led her to the couch. They sat down, facing each other.

"Are you afraid of getting married?" he asked.

"No."

"Then what is it? You can tell me."

"I'm not really sure…"

"About what?"

"I don't know. What if I'm no good at being Mrs. Minamino? What if I'm not what you expectation of a wife?" She mumbled.

He sighed.

"Botan, do you love me?"

"Of course I do. You know that."

"And I love you too. I don't promise that our marriage will be perfect. I'm sure we'll have our share of disappointments and heartbreak but I can promise that I will always love you and I will do my best to make this work. You don't have to worry about meeting my expectations because you have exceeded every single one of them and some more. I just want to be with you. If you don't want to get married, that's fine."

"I want to get to you. Nothing would make me happier than being your wife because I love you, Shuichi Minamino."

"Then let that be enough for now. Whatever life throws at us we'll face…together."

She nodded then kissed him.

"So do you still want to go for a walk?" She asked.

"How about we clean this place up first?"

She smiled. **_'What would I ever do without you?'_** She thought.


	5. Till Death do us Apart

**Chapter V: 'Till Death do us Apart…**

The rehearsal dinner ended sooner than expected. Kurama droved her back to her back because she said she felt tired. The moment her head touched the pillow, she was out like a light. A pounding on the door awakened her hours later. She dragged herself out of bed and went to answer it.

"Are you going to sleep through your wedding?" Keiko asked.

"What? I'm late?"

"Calm down, you're not late. But it's time for you to get ready for the big event."

"Give me a second to get ready." Botan said.

"Okay."

Botan went to the bathroom and splashed cold water to her face. She dried it with a towel and looked in the mirror. She looked refresh and not one bit tired. She got her handbag and went to find Keiko. She was in the kitchen, eating a cupcake.

"These are great, Botan." She said.

"Glad you're enjoying them."

"Come on. Let's go." Keiko said.

On their way out, Keiko said.

"Say goodbye. You won't be seeing this place for the next two weeks."

"I know. You're sure you guys won't mind packing up for me while I'm gone?" she asked, worriedly.

"Of course not. As long as I get to keep anything I like from your closet." She laughed.

Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina and Hinageshi had offered to pack Botan's belonging while she and Kurama were away on their honeymoon. Kurama knew about it of course. She definitely didn't plan to move in his apartment without his consent. He had agreed to give their friends a key to his apartment. Hinageshi, Shizuru and Yukina were in the car waiting for them.

"Are you ready?" Shizuru asked.

"Yeah!"

"Don't worry Botan; we'll be right there with you." Yukina said.

"Thanks guys."



Botan had hired two hair stylists and a makeup artist. They'd already had a pedicure and manicure done yesterday so they only needed their hair make up done. They only have three hours to get ready. Some might there was ample time to get ready but she didn't want to take any chances. There was no way she was going to be late to her own wedding.

They took a shower first. Afterwards, they get their hair done and their makeup. By the time, they finished, it was forty-minutes before the wedding. The makeup artist and stylist left them to get dress.

"Our hair looks great." Hinageshi said.

"Yeah! They did an amazing job." Shizuru added.

The bridesmaids and the maid of honor's hairs were put up in a chignon and were secured with hairpins that were decorated with diamonds and pearls. A gift from Botan to all her bridesmaids. The bride's hair was different. She wore hers curled and left down. A few of her tresses were restrained with hairpins.

"Come on. We need to get dress." Botan said.

The bridesmaids' dresses were very simple yet beautiful. It was a simpler design of the wedding gown. It was cream colored and strapless. At the top, it embroidered with pearls and on the left side, a red rose was attached. Each bridesmaid will carry a red and blue rose. They wore the same shoes. The sandals were transparent with a flower on the left shoe. The girls looked gorgeous but not as gorgeous as the bride did.

Botan's dress was white. The bodice was embroidered with pearls in an intricate pattern. The full-blown skirt was made of satin and was ruffled on the left side were the lace roses flowers were attached. There were three roses from her hip to almost mid tight. In the back, the gown was laced up and tied in a small bow that was barely visible under the flower hiding it. It was a very beautiful gown. The most attractive features of the dress were the sleeves. Though the gown was sleeveless, it had two gloves-like sleeves that were not attached to the dress and opened from her elbows to her fingers. Until now, only she and her bridesmaids had seen the dress.

"Wow, Botan. You look gorgeous."

"Thanks."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Yukina offered.

It was Shiori.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure."

Yukina let her in. she gasped in surprise when she saw Botan.

"My dear, you look stunning."

"Thank you. You look great too."

"Well thank you, dear. Are you girls ready?"

"Yup."

With Shiori's help, Botan arranged her veil in front of her face.

"Don't worry. You're going to be fine."

"I hope so."

Her bridesmaids and soon-to-be mother in law wished her luck and left. Botan took a deep breathe as she stared in the mirror.

"Okay. You can do this. Just go out there where your friends are waiting and most importantly the man you love." She told herself.

She heard the music started playing. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it might popped out of her chest.

"That's my cue."

With on last breathe; she left the room and start walking down the aisle. Her eyes were focused solely on her fiancé. He looked as composed as ever but she could tell that he was as nervous as she was. **_'At least, I'm not the only one.'_** She thought. Her eyes darted toward her friends and they were all smiling at her even Hiei. She felt her nervousness ease up a bit, knowing that they were all in this with her.

She reached the end of the aisle. Kurama took her hand, and together they faced the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Botan and Shuichi…."

The priest went on with his sermon. Both Botan and her fiancé listened and repeated their vows. Both knowing full well the promise they were committing themselves to and they were more than willing to accept it.

"Do you, Shuichi, promise to take Botan as your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish and hold, in riches or poor, through sickness and health, weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or for worst until death do you apart."

"I do." He said, slipping the ring in her finger.

"Do you, Botan, promise to take Shuichi as your lawfully wedded husband? To cherish and to hold in riches or poor, through sickness and health, through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or for worst until death do you apart." The priest asked.

"I do." She said and then slipped the ring in his finger.

"By the power vested in my by the Vatican church, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He pulled her veil away from her face and shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The crowd applauded. They broke apart and together they walk out of the church while their friends threw rice over their heads.

Kurama help her in the limo that was waiting to transport them to the reception party.

"You look absolutely breathtaking." He told her once they were inside the car.

"Thank you. You look quite gorgeous yourself."

He smiled and then leaned down and stole a kiss from his new wife.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too."

Today marked the end of the lives of Botan and Shuichi Minamino and the beginning of the lived of Mr. and Mrs. Minamino. They knew it's not going to be easy but they were both willing to work at. After all, something worth having is worth fighting for. They already have the right tools. Love, friendship, passion, understanding, and communication. They just need to use them right. If not, they knew they could count on their friends to help along the way.

The End…

I know Rush ending.but it was either that or discontinued the story and i hate doing. I hope you guys are not too angry at me...

Well it's been fun, till we meet again in my next story


End file.
